When the Moose Comes A-Whistlin'
by ShadoeKat
Summary: Sam decides to leave the motel he shared with Dean, yet, without telling him what was wrong.


Sam Winchester looked around the dirty motel room with a heavy sigh, feeling small, cramped, and suddenly so empty. He knows he shouldn't feel this way but he just couldn't help it. He looked over at his brother, who was quietly cleaning one of their many guns on the couch, and closed his eyes.

_That's it, _he thought, _I can't do this anymore. _

Sliding off the bed, Sam rolled out the door and into the parking lot, completely unamoosed. He was about to reach the open road when he heard a rustle behind him and an all too familiar voice yelling, "Sammy! Hey!" Sighing irritably, Sam spun-well rolled around and faced his brother, the left side of his face brushing against the cold black top. He frowned at his brother, who was rolling quickly towards him.

"Sam," huffed Dean once he was close enough to Sam. "why'd you leave the motel without saying anything, man?"

Sam decided that he didn't want to tell Dean the true reasoning as to why he decided to leave, so he quickly came up with a lie. "I felt like that place couldn't handle my man problems and plaid." he sighed, letting his tense shoulders relax. "I had to leave." Sam hoped that Dean believed his lie because he knows that Dean wouldn't be able to handle the truth.

Dean sighed, looking to his brother with saddened eyes. "That's just like you to leave. It fits."

Sam couldn't believe his lie worked. Usually Dean was smarter than this, but tonight, Sam guessed, Dean was unable to see right through his facade. So Sam decided to go along with what Dean said.

"I know…" said Sam quietly, giving Dean his signature far away sad look. He slowly began to roll forward into the street. "Everything fits, Dean. Except my soul.."

Dean sighed and rolled after his brother, not completely sure about what has gotten into him. "Dude," he said, trying to roll faster because Sam was almost out of earshot. "why do you have get so deep all of a sudden? And anyway, you not having a soul happened a while ago."

Sam continued rolling on, his clothes whispering against the asphalt of the blackened, cold road. "I know…" he used his deep and brooding man voice. "And it's deep like my pain because I've hurt the people I love too many times." Sam rolled his eyes. He knew this lie was for the best, but come on. Dean had to know that he was lying. This is just too unreasonable.

"Oh Sammy," Sam could just hear the sadness in his brother's gruff voice. "But you can learn to ease that pain and love again."

Sam paused his rolling and pressed his lips into a thin line, squinting his hurt eyes. "I've tried to ease my pain," said Sam, grunting when Dean accidentally rolled into him because Sam stopped in the middle of the street. "But," he continued. "everything hurts.." He noticed that wind begin to pick up and a certain place being to catch the draft. Sam grit his teeth. He needed to hurry up and convince Dean to leave before things get worse.

Rolling away, Sam felt the heat of Dean's body leave his own. He stopped again, causing Dean to once more roll into Sam. Sam growled. "Dean, I'm not here to," he did a very dramatic, hurt Winchester sigh. "make the sex with you." Sam mentally facepalmed. _Good job on not making things worse, you damn idiot._ Sam sighed. _Well, whatever now. _

Dean furrowed a brow. "Make the sex? Sam what the hell?"

"That's for your angel now, Dean." whispered Sammy, gently rubbing at the cold ground. "So stop trying to butter the bread when there's already salt on the corn, man." Sam shook his head and rolled away, continuing down the street, his head rubbing against pebbles every now and then.

And suddenly, Dean knew. He knew what this whole mess was about. He rolled quickly after his brother and paid no mind to the very sharp rock that managed to get stuck in his forearm. "Sorry Sammy…" he said. "I had a gay moment with you, I didn't mean to.."

Sam rolled around to face his brother. His expression was laced with anger. "It was the perfect moment, Dean!" he exclaimed with outrage. "I was alive!" his eyes grew sad and and far away. "And now, I'm left with a sore ass and no dignity. My butthole is stretched, Dean." Sam choked out a loud cry as his eyes began to burn with manly tears. "It's stretched wide. There's no cream for that."

And thus, Sam's facade was torn down and the truth was being flooded into the streets. However, Dean being himself, he asked stupidly, "Sam...what the hell happened to you, brother? Was it Luci?"

Sam was so close to hitting his brother. He quickly shook his head, causing the left side of his face to rub against the black road. "No Dean. It was you." he whispered. "That's what happened. You gave me a grapefruit sized butthole and now it's gonna be forever empty." he scrubbed at his wettened face, shoving his hair from his forehead and cheeks, and sniffled very loudly and wettly. "An empty deep butthole, Dean. Like you." With that said, Sam huffed, rolled around and forward.

Dean's eyes shined with worry as he rolled after his brother. "I...Sammy I'm sorry! I'll make it better, Sammy, I promise."

"You can't fix a ripped ass, Dean!" Sam snapped, doing angry moose rolls. "Unless you're an angel. But you're not. You're just a dumb demon who leaves people's buttholes looking like a hippo's open mouth!" Sam begins to cry in a very manly manner. "I can't fix it because there's no cream. I need a cream man."

Dean furrowed a brow. "I'll get you cream, Sammy…" his voice began to quiver as he rolled brokenly. "Just love me again...please…" Dean found himself begging for his brother's forgiveness. "Everyone leaves me and I don't want you to leave me too so I'll fix your ass and I promise not to rip it again."

Sam paused, the ache in his misshapen asshole growing seemingly more intense than it was just merely five seconds ago. He was slightly taken aback at what his brother had said. The wind picked up. "You'll find the cream and fixed my watermelon sized butthole?" he asked, his manly lip beginning to quiver.

Dean nodded briskly. "I will Sammy. I promise. You trust me right?"

Sam's face immediately softened, despite the throbbing in his large gape of an ass. "Yes I trust you, Dean." The wind blew even harder, causing Sam's gaping to whistle loudly in the wind. "Just please hurry. My butthole is making a whistling sound now…"

Nodding, Dean stealthily rolled away to a shop to find Sam's cream, leaving Sam and his whistling arse alone in the night. Soon Dean came rolling back with a small plastic bag that made loud thunking noises whenever it hit the asphalt. "I got it Sammy!" said Dean with a bright smile. "I'm gonna fix your butthole!"

Sam made a manly moose noise and nearly flopped with glee. "Does this mean I can have a normal butthole again? One that won't be broken and sore?" Sam flipped his hair back and looked down. "I thought no one would love me because they could fall in my butthole…" The thought of having a normal ass again thrilled Sam. Maybe after he is fixed, someone special can come love him and fill up his butthole properly. _Yes,_ thought Sam, _that would make me happy...no one would have to worry about falling inside of me and I won't have to worry about the whistling I hear from my ass anymore! _

Dean gave his brother a lopsided grin. "You'll be normal again, Sam." he promised. "People will love you, I swear."

Sam frowned. "But it's not people I want, Dean. It's person." he said. "Person. There's difference. One is plural and could stretch my butthole to Montana." Sam sighed and shook his head, causing it to lightly scrape against the ground. His ass whistling grew louder. "Fix my ass now please." he said with a childish whine. "The whistling is too loud."

Dean jumped up. "Right, right!" he immediately straddled Sam's hips and began to unclasp the belt and unzipping Sam's pants. "Turn over." he demanded huskily. Sam nodded and did as he was told. Pulling out the box which contained the cream, Dean carefully skimmed over the directions.

"Says here to apply firmly between the cheeks and splatter it all over the hole by squirting out the ointment out of the tube…" Dean shrugged and told Sam to lift up his hips. After Sam did so, Dean gently tugged Sam's pants and boxers down so his ass was fully exposed to the night air. Dean could hear the whistling clearly. He frowned. "Spread 'em Sammy."

Sam nodded and spread his legs apart and used his hands to spread his cheeks apart so his widened asshole was entirely exposed. Dean's eyes widened at the sight of the wide hole. He had really wrecked that thing with his fist…he felt bad but at the same time proud. _He_ did this. _Him. _Dean shook his head. He needed to focus.

"You know, Sam," he began, taking the tube and aiming it Sam's ass and squeezing it.

Sam flinched at the sudden cold feeling of liquid splattering across his ass and on his pulsing hole. "Hm?"

Dean began to rub some of the white liquid in, hoping to stop it from dripping down between Sam's thighs and staining his pants. Within in seconds Sam's giant gaping hole began to shrink back to its normal size.

"What Dean?" pants Sam irritably.

"Oh," Dean blinked. "Almost forgot. I was just saying you know you can have someone again."

Sam quirked a brow. "Oh?"

Dean nodded and watched as Sam's asshole went completely back to normal. He patted Sam's butt cheek and said, "Pull your pants up, Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam grumbled and he pulled his pants up, not bothering to fasten them. He turned over to his back and sprawled out in the middle of the street, looking up at the sky and feeling happy because his butthole was nice and pert again. "Who, Dean?" he whispered.

"Whattaya mean 'who'?" asked Dean as he lay next to Sam who sighed.

"Who can I have that'll be nice to my butthole?"

Dean shrugged, moving his gaze to the star freckled night. "I think that's something for you to find out Sam." he did a somewhat Winchester longing look. "You have to find that person who will love you and respect your butthole."

Sammy gazed at Dean with his hazel puppy eyes and said, "Do you think I'll find an angel?" he propped himself up on one elbow. "I heard somewhere that angels take delicate care of all things butts." Sammy smiled to himself.

Dean grinned and shook his head. "Maybe, Sammy, maybe." Silence followed for a few moments before Dean perked up. "Hey, what about Gabriel?"

Sam shot up excitedly and smiled brightly. "He did say my butthole was gonna be his next time I see him!" Sam was smiling brighter than ever. "We gotta find him!"

"Atta boy, Sammy!" cheered Dean. "We'll find him right now!" With that, Dean began to roll, rolling over Sam in the process.

"Okay!" cried Sam, rolling happily, his butthole clenching with sheer joy, safe and sound.


End file.
